Users of computing devices often require the deletion of data for a variety of reasons, such as to remove old, unwanted data, to prepare a storage device for gifting or sale, etc. Traditionally, typical methods for the erasure of data in a computing storage device focus on maximizing throughput while overwriting all storage locations. In cases where the storage device has a large maximum capacity, this can be a long, time consuming process. In such cases, interruption of the process can result in the data that is being destroyed to remain recoverable.
In emergency situations, time may be of the essence with respect to deletion of data. In the cases where the erasure process may be time consuming, the ability for a nefarious party to be able to recover data if interrupting the process may be detrimental to the owner of the data. Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to improve the speed and efficiency of the destruction of data from computing storage devices.